Bromas pesadas
by Aneris17
Summary: En el colegio Martín y Manuel se conocen. Fluff, muy fluff. Universo paralelo. Latin Hetalia.


**Bromas pesadas**

Personajes: Martín, Manuel, Sebastián.  
ATP  
Resumen: en el colegio Martín y Manuel se conocen. Fluff, muy fluff. Universo paralelo.

* * *

–Si. Mírenlo como defiende a su noviecito.

Cuando se trataba de acusarlo de homosexual, el argentino podía llegar a ser bastante ofensivo, aunque no lo quería admitir el tema le importaba demasiado al contrario del chileno que nunca contestaba a las burlas.

Antonio hacía un par de años que había mandado a los latinos a un colegio para educarlos y no tener que hacerse cargo de todos ellos que de vez en cuando se tornaban algo _insoportables_. Pero en el colegio no se encontraban solo naciones, también había chicos comunes que nunca entendían a los países y los burlaban haciendo bastantes bromas pesadas.

"_Ahora yo me pregunto, ¿se compraron este… juguete sexual solo para molestarme?"._

Una de las primeras bromas había sido hacia Martín, que era mas atacado por los demás ya que era uno de los pocos rubios de ojos claros; y eso lo hacía inevitablemente molestable.

Fue un largo tiempo que Martín logró callarlos mediante la fuerza bruta dejándole ojos morados a más de uno. Sin embargo, cuando los heridos se recuperaron consiguieron un nuevo blanco al que apuntar.

A la salida del colegio Martín y Sebastián notaron al mismo grupo de siempre molestando a alguien, apenas se le veía.

–No se te entiende nada _culia'o fleto_. ¿Por qué no aprendes a hablar? –se burlaron, remarcaron un par de palabras que el argentino desconocía. –Chileno tenías que ser.

Martín se quedó observando.

–¿Y ese quién es? Nunca lo había visto.

–¿No sabes quién es? Bueno la verdad es que es bastante callado y no se lleva bien con nadie –contestó Sebastián acomodando sus lentes como de costumbre. –Es Chile, su nombre es Manuel González. Aunque su nombre entero es un poco largo… –lo último lo comentó en voz baja.

Martín continuaba observando, hasta que sucedió algo en particular. Uno de los chicos rápidamente giró de los hombros a Manuel, quien casi pierde el equilibro, acto seguido sufrió del típico calzón chino. El morocho se quejó gritando no muy fuerte esforzándose por callar su dolor, luego se llevó sus manos a su entrepierna cayendo de rodillas y encorvándose.

–Eso debió doler –dijo Uruguay. –¿Martín? –lo notó caminando con apuro hacia donde se encontraba el grupo, marcando cada paso con enojo. Empujó al agresor de Manuel, provocando que gire y lo vea a la cara al mismo tiempo que sus otros dos compañeros.

–Che, déjalo en paz.

–¿Por qué debería de hacer eso? –contestó sorprendido ante el repentino empujón.

–Porque… porque… –intento buscar una buena excusa. No tenía una.

–¿Por qué…? Esto no te incumbe. Me sorprende de tu parte –seguía contestando el chico bastante molesto.

Desde el suelo Manuel había levantado la vista al escuchar la voz de alguien que parecía querer defenderlo, cosa que vio raro.

"_¿Quien chucha es este weon?"_

En ese momento volvieron las burlas de hace años hacia Martín, tildándolo de gay, de maricón, de homosexual reprimido y eyaculador precoz. Esta vez lo solucionó seco dando sin aviso un par de golpes en la cara mientras ellos distraídos se bromeaban entre sí, pero cuando el líder de ellos fue golpeado los restantes dos echaron a correr; el argentino a pesar de ser rubio y apariencia metrosexual les ganaba de altura y por bastante, así como también de fuerza.

Manuel miró expectante.

–¿Estás bien? –le pregunto Martín ofreciéndole una mano para que se levante del suelo. Manuel esta vez notó otra cosa, algo diferente.

"_Weon, esos ojos"_

–No necesito ayuda –como pudo se levantó dejando ver que todavía sentía dolor del maltrato recibido. Y entonces, un momento incomodo logró un silencio entre ambos.

"_Que petiso. Martín, no te rías, no te rías, no te rías"_ intentó apartar la mirada y apretó los labios para no tentarse y reír. Manuel se dio cuenta y sintió que nuevamente se burlaban de él, la historia de su vida, la gente siempre encontraba una razón para buscarle defectos. Se sintió patético ante Martín.

–Tsk –decepcionado se dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

–¡Hey! –Martín lo agarró del brazo para poder volver a verlo. Hubo algo que le pareció tierno, algo atractivo, no sabía que cosa era.

–¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te agradezca lo que has hecho? –dijo el chileno de mala gana.

–¿Eh? Nunca quise eso.

–¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? –pregunto soltándose de un tirón.

–Bueno. Yo la verdad no lo sé –dijo nervioso al sentirse acorralado.

Manuel suspiró.

–Tengo que irme –finalizó volviendo a darse la vuelta y caminar.

–¡Ch-che! –gritó Martín innecesariamente, Manuel seguía a un par de pasos.

"_¿Che?"_ pensó el chico de estatura baja y un poco cansado giró para mirarlo; preguntándole que quería con la mirada, alzando una ceja.

–¿Te puedo llamar "Manu"? –dijo sonriendo simpáticamente.

Manuel sintió que toda su cara ardía, no sabía quien era ese chico pero sus ojos verdes dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Su sonrisa fue lo que lo terminó de conquistar.

"_Conchesumadre"_ pensó al comenzar a sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente.


End file.
